Harpooned
by BitterMoonlitRage
Summary: Feferi wonders if she'll ever find the right one. She's on the dock when a strange boy appears. Who is he? She just might find out. Eridan/Feferi. Will add on more chapters! Chapters are short though. Humanstuck!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Anyway, here's an Eridan/Feferi fanfic. It's HUMANSTUCK! Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr, which I believe was voiced by Octopimp? It was an ask Feferi picture about dream bubbles. Anyway, it's humanstuck, and it's a romance. I don't know how many chapters. I'll just go with it and try to see it through to the end. Thanks for reading if you choose to continue! Please comment, and tell me what you're hoping to happen..? :D Maybe I can steer it in that direction if it's agreed. ANYWAY! Here's the story! **

**Be sure to comment, please! And if you want you can follow me on Tumblr. **

** u .com Me and my shitty artwork.**

You were staring down into the water, your ridiculously long hair falling from behind your ears every two seconds as you watched the fish. You always loved being by water, near water, and in water. Looking back up to see the sun as it rose (you always were an earlier riser), you took your shoes off and dipped your feet into the water. The minnows came and seemingly kissed at your feet. You quietly giggled, because, well, it tickled! You always spent your mornings on the dock when you could. It was fall, and most people would think it's a bit chilly, but not you. You live in a busy town, and the closest you can come to the ocean here is Lake Michigan.

Which your feet are currently in.

No matter, water is still water and you love it. The sun is mostly up by now, and the colors reflecting off the water make you grin. You don't have much planned today, since it's a Saturday. You're off work at your friend Kanaya's boutique, and there are no lectures today. Yes, you are a college student, and you sometimes nod off during class because of the late nights you spend with your friends Sollux, and Aradia. You guys usually chat about your classes, movies, games, and your other friends. You have a small circle, but they're so close you don't care. Maybe you could stop by Kanaya's store and see how she's doing anyway. Then again she might be out with her girlfriend Rose... they met a few months ago when the girl came into her store and Feferi was out. In the past couple of months they had seemed very happy together, and to be honest you were a little jealous. They had a nice relationship, and you wished you could have that. But the right guy never came along. Sure, you had had a couple of boyfriends, you had even gone out with Sollux for a little while, but no boy had ever touched your heart in the way it seemed Rose had to Kanaya.

Your thoughts were cut short when you suddenly noticed a small boat floating back to the dock. There were several docks lining the shore, so you didn't bother moving. Who ever was driving this boat obviously noticed and tied his boat to the wooden posts several feet away, on the other dock to your right. However the guy that came out of the boat was someone you were not expecting whatsoever. He didn't seem like the type to be out on a boat early in the morning. Mostly because of the purple streak in his hair. He was wearing a sweater, and an admittedly nice striped scarf. He looked like some kind of hipster with his ridiculous glasses. Suddenly he seemed to notice that you had been watching him and looked at you. You could've sworn his face was tinted a light pink. You smiled and waved at him, always being the ever-friendly one. He seemed to find this odd and hesitantly waved back.

"What are you doing out here so early?" you asked, since as long as you've come out here morning after morning, no one ever came here this early. Plus, he looked pretty young. Actually, about your age.

"I could ask you the same thing." he responded defensively, walking up the dock towards the shore. You giggled and kicked your feet, scaring off the minnows. Pulling your feet out of the water, you shook off your feet and slid them back into your flats. You stood up, the soft, bright colored cloth of your skirt brushing your legs. Kan had personally designed your wardrobe, which you always thanked her profusely for since it not only fit your personality well, but because it was so damn comfortable! The guy seemed to notice you got up and turned towards you, standing and waiting. You grinned at him and walked down the dock towards the shore, ready to greet him.

He suddenly frowned and turned around starting to walk away, which caused you to frown in return.

"Hey, wait! I wanted to say hi! My name is Feferi." you said, carefully setting a hand on his shoulder for just long enough to get his attention.

"Nice to meet you Feferi." he said in a seemingly impatient tone. Why was this guy so... rude? "If you don't mind I have to get somewhere."

.

"Oh... sorry. Didn't mean to hold you up." you said, and frowned, stopping and walking away, off towards the way you came. You had kind of hoped that maybe he would be a nice guy, and you could bring another friend into your group! There were only two guys in your circle of friends, really. Sollux, and Equius. You thought another guy sounded like a good addition, but obviously this guy wasn't very friendly.

He seemed to have caught your disappointment and sighed, following after you. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be an asshole. I'm just... not having a good day."

"But the day just began!" you said, grinning at him. He apologized, so you got over it pretty quickly. It wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah well, then let's say I'm not looking forward to it." he sighed, and combed a hand through his hair. You found yourself thinking that if you tried that with your light brown locks it wouldn't work out to easily.

"Oh. Well what's so bad about today? It's a Saturday! The only bad part about it for me is that I have nothing to do." you say, always one to share.

"I have to tag along on a date. This guy is taking me along like a fucking safety net or something..." he said frowning.

"Oh, yeah I can see how that would suck. I have a couple of friends that oogle at each other while I'm around, and it's kinda awkward." you say, reaching back, using patting down your hair as an excuse to have something to do with your hands. Now that you got closer this guy was kind of cute... You wondered if he had a girlfriend. Wait, you shouldn't think things like that! Know a guy before you think about that! "Oh, I didn't catch your name!" he say, suddenly remembering.

"Judging by the way you were sitting there you don't do to much catching. But my name's Eridan." he said, extending his hand. You grinned as you took it, giving it a vigorous couple of shakes.

"Hey... you said you aren't doing anything, right?" he asked, and when you nodded he continued, "Well, if you wouldn't be too uncomfortable or anything, would you mind coming with me?" He asked, giving you a shy look. As your grin broadened and you vocalized the affirmative, Eridan cracked a smile as well. Maybe today would be a good day after all


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I swore that I wanted to update this often, but it's been a few days. I'm so glad there are real people following it! :'D! This makes me so happy.**

**Be sure to comment, please! And if you want you can follow me on Tumblr. The option still stands. **

** u askafreak. Me and my shitty artwork.**

**( By the way, I thought second/third person would be far more convenient here.)**

Eridan had informed Feferi that they were going to be going to a very nice place, and that she should probably wear something nice. She had nodded eagerly and told him that that was no problem, and asked about how much should she bring, because if it was a nice place it would probably cost a pretty penny. Though she didn't want to tell him, money was no object when her mother was such a... prestigious woman. Owning a huge corporation after all was a sort of perk, allowing Feferi to go to the college of her choice, and have most things she wanted. But she had declined a car, as well as expensive clothes and jewelry. She wanted to have the full experience of being a college kid! And in all honesty preferred to walk in the busy city.

Feferi had gone back to her apartment shortly after her brief conversation with Eridan, splitting their separate ways. The whole walk she had day-dreamed, imagining fantasies of what would happen, and about what kind of a guy Eridan would turn out to be. She stopped herself though every time thinking about how outrageous it was she was doing that. But then she went right back to doing it again.

He had given her his address, and in exchange she gave him hers. She may have been friendly, but she didn't want to be stupid, so she at least got his before she gave away hers. Plus in case he didn't show up after a while she could go see if he was at home.

He had informed her that they were leaving at around seven for dinner, and since it was so early in the morning, Feferi had decided to stop by Kanaya's place to see if she would possibly do her a huge favor.

Once she had knocked on the door precisely seven times, her friend had answered, and let her inside, making some tea for the both of them without even having to ask. Kanaya was good at these things...

"Oh pretty pretty glubbing pleeeease, Kanaya?" Feferi asked in the most pleading voice she could manage.

Kanaya sighed, and though she would be busy with Rose today said, "Yes, I suppose..."

Feferi did a little fist pump in the air and grinned as she always did. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she spouted, tackle-hugging the fashionista.

Once Feferi stepped inside Kanaya had stripped her down and started grabbing things, pinning things and sewing things. All the while the happy sea-girl stood still with an excited grin on her face. Once Kanaya said that she could go, Feferi gratefully thanked her again and again while she dressed and got her shoes on, leaving for her own apartment.

She stepped outside into the delightfully cool air and looked around. The girl turned and headed down the street in the general direction of her place, and savored the walk. She hadn't realized how long she had been at Kanaya's place! It was about noon, and as she walked she bumped shoulders with an angry looking guy, his hair catching her eye since it was a dull sandy blond. He turned around and stopped biting his lip ring long enough to scowl deeper (if that was even possible) and yell, "Watch where you're going, you fucking asshole!"

Feferi jumped slightly and apologized furiously. He just rolled his eyes and walked away, She shrugged and continued on her way. 'I probably won't see him again anyway I suppose.' she thought as she rounded the corner onto her street, walking up to her door and grabbing the key from her bracelet.

Since she didn't have any pockets, and she preferred to keep it less obvious than a necklace, she had used a pair of pliers and some wire to create a little hidey space for her key inside the thick bangle on her left arm.

She stepped inside, and went up into her room, going straight to take a shower. She set her small collection of several golden bracelets and two necklaces on her dresser, removing her clothes, careful not to tear them or stretch them, and folding them on her bed before setting them in her laundry basket. Which was nearly full. She would have to go do laundry this week... She was always careful with her clothes, always feeling horrible if she ever ruined any of Kanaya's carefully tailored wardrobe.

She walked into the bathroom, not at all self conscious since the doors were locked and she was on the fourth floor, living all by herself. She walked inside and turned the water on, surveying herself in the mirror before getting out a towel and setting it on the counter, pulling aside the shower curtain and stepping in, sighing at the nice warm water that rinsed her off.

She sang loudly to herself in the shower, everything that came into her head from Falling In Reverse to Carly Rae Jepsen, to Mac Miller. Her shower lasted at least an hour, but at least she came out clean and excited. And to find out that it was two o'clock, and she was very hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, wow! How about an apology for how long it took for me to write this? I had some really crazy stuff happnin so I guess I kind of forgot about writing this fic! But if you really do like it, worry not! I'll be writing some more now that it's summer and chapter four will come out soon too! Thanks for being so patient you guys!**

**So let's see how the date goes. eu e**

After grabbing a quick snack and throwing on a pair of clothes, a certain company heiress checked her phone and smiled. Her dress was done, to her relief. Kanaya sure did work fast.

Already out the door with her bracelet and phone, she was soon at her friend's house.

"Now, be careful with this dress alright? It's made out of a very sensitive material. Don't dirty it, but when it needs to be washed take it to a dry cleaners." She explained as she handed Fef the dress.

"Don't worry, I'll be extra careful with it! Not a stain in sight. How much do you want for the dress?" Feferi asked before she even got to see herself in it.

"Oh, please. It's only a nice dress and you're a friend. All of the clothes are one thing, but it's just one dress."

"Well made, and of some pretty nice cloth might I add!" she argued, digging around for some money. She didn't have much on her, but as she handed Kanaya a twenty dollar bill she added, "I'm going to pay you back later." and nodded sternly, setting it on the other girl's side table and walking out, dress slung over her shoulder. On a hanger, in a black plastic covering of course. Wouldn't want to soil it before she even got home.

She walked out and waved goodbye as Kanaya tried to argue, but ended up just rolling her eyes and smiling in acceptance.

Feferi was home by three o'clock and had time to spare. However, she was already getting herself ready. It took a while to brush out her hair, but it ended up nice and smooth. She tied the majority of it up in a bun and left a bit on each side hanging, smoothing all of her hair out and uncovering the dress. A smile spread over her face as she admired Kanaya's wonderful craftsmanship. It looked lovely and sophisticated but fit the girl so well, style-wise and physically, she marveled as she put it on. Oh, and she had even put the zipper on the side so she didn't have to reach around back! It was comfortable, and a nice soft, dark color that was a perfect balance of bright and dark, not too dull, but not blinding.

After she was done admiring the dress, turning around to see how it looked, she went to her bathroom, pulling out all the makeup she had and looking at herself in the mirror, determined. Black around the eyes was always good. Not too dark though... and what color for her lips. Would pink look bad? It was her favorite... She managed to find a shade almost matched the dress. It was hard to tell the difference until you held them side to side.

She made sure the makeup was perfect, constantly wiping and reapplying. Finally she was done and sighed in pride. Good. Her lips were a nice pinkish maroon, that really contrasted with her lighter skin, as well as the smoky eyes. She finally learned how to do it right last week, and now it came in handy. She walked back out into her room after putting everything away and turning the light off.

Okay, what else did she need for tonight. Shoes, money, phone? Yeah, phone. Oh, her bracelet of course. She could just take the key out, but she liked it too much. Purse! She needed a purse for the things, no pockets on a dress. She dug around and found one, going through the list again and was satisfied to see she had everything. Except for shoes...

She spent a while trying to decide, but she didn't think it had been that long that she had been getting ready. When she looked outside the sun was setting and her pulse jumped. It was that late already? It had to be six by now. When she checked her phone, it was six thirty. Time to get going. After deciding on some simple shoes she carefully sat down and put them on, making sure she could walk steady in them, going back to check her hair and makeup again. She kept looking down at her phone anxiously until she finally jumped at the sound of someone at the front door. She buzzed him in and took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing.

When she opened the door, smiling gently she was greeted by wide eyes, blinking as they looked down at her dress.

"Wow.. you look... lovely." Eridan said after clearing his throat.

She would be lying if she said he didn't look nice as well. The nearly black violet shirt went rather well with the black blazer. This guy sure liked purple huh? At least the color suited him well. Very well. It went with the blond hair and the sharper facial features.

"Well, I'm ready if you are." She smiled wider, taking another deep breath.

"Right, yes of course. Let's go." He nodded, holding out his arm, and she hooked hers around it with a quiet giggle. "So formal." he muttered, but he caught it, looking a little embarrassed. After a silent walk down the stairs they got into his car and pulled out, heading off to their (technically) date. Feferi was probably the most excited she had been in a while.


End file.
